Ab Aeterno
"Ab Aeterno" é o nono episódio na 6ª Temporada e o 112º episódio de Lost; e foi ao ar no dia 23 de março de 2010. Richard encara uma difícil decisão. Sinopse Anteriormente em Lost * Sun pergunta a Ben quem Richard é. Ben explica que Richard é "um tipo de ... conselheiro, e ele cumpre esse papel há muito, muito tempo." * Dentro do Black Rock, Richard explica a Jack que, após a morte de Jacob, sua vida não tem mais um propósito. Flashbacks Richard Tenerife, Ilhas Canárias — 1867 thumb|250px|[[Richard cavalga para casa.]] Ricardo cavalga de volta à sua remota casa em El Socorro e entra. Sua esposa, Isabella, está deitada na cama com febre alta e tossindo sangue. Richard decide chamar o médico e preocupa-se em não ter dinheiro para os honorários, então Isabella dá a ele seu crucifixo de ouro e diz que ele dê ao médico. Richard hesita em pegar, mas ela pede que ele feche os olhos e fecha as mãos dele com a corrente nelas. Ela sussurra que eles ficarão juntos e o beija no rosto. Ele promete que irá salvá-la e vai embora. Richard cavalga sob a chuva até o médico. O médico vive em uma enorme casa e está jantando. Ao ver Richard chegando, ele fala ao seu mordomo para trazer algumas cobertas, Richard tenta agradecê-lo, mas o médico o responde dizendo que as toalhas não são para ele, mas sim para o chão que ele molhou. Richard conta a ele a respeito de sua mulher doente, mas o médico não mostra interesse e fala que não irá cavalgar debaixo de chuva. Quando Richard implora, o médico diz que tem alguns medicamentos que podem salvar a vida da mulher, mas ressalva o quão caros eles são. Richard dá a ele todo o dinheiro e quando o médico pergunta desdenhosamente se isto é tudo, ele também dá a ele o crucifixo. O médico examina o crucifixo por um segundo e o joga fora dizendo que aquilo não vale à pena. Richard pega o crucifixo, implora a ele e eles acabam brigando. A medida que o médico tenta empurrá-lo, Richard o empurra e bate sua cabeça numa mesa. Richard pega o vidro de remédios e foge. Richard chega em casa e encontra Isabella morta. A porta é arrombada pela polícia. thumb|left|250px|[[Richard confessa seu pecado.]] Na prisão, Richard recebe a visita de um sacerdote Católico. Padre Suarez percebe que a Bíblia que Richard está lendo está no idioma Inglês e Richard lhe diz que ele aprendeu sozinho o idioma e sonhava em mudar para um Novo Mundo com sua esposa. O sacerdote recebe sua confissão e Richard confessa que matou o médico. Padre Suarez nega a absolvição de Richard, hereticamente afirmando que assassinato é um pecado que não pode ser esquecido, a não ser que ele vivesse uma vida em penitência, o que não será possível já que ele será executado no próximo dia, então ele irá para o Inferno. Na próxima manhã Richard está encapuzado e é levado para uma sala onde Jonas Whitfield, um oficial de um navio está esperando. O oficial questiona Richard sobre seu inglês e sua disponibilidade para trabalhar, satisfeito paga o sacerdote e declara que Richard agora é propriedade de Magnus Hanso. À bordo do Black Rock varrido por uma onda gigante em direção a cabeça da Estátua de Taweret.]] No Black Rock, Richard e os outros escravos estão acorrentados abaixo do convés enquanto o navio é pego por uma terrível tempestade. Um escravo, Ignacio, olha para fora pelas rachaduras do navio e diz a Richard que vê a terra . Ele então vê a Estátua de Taweret e grita que ele viu o Diabo. O navio é carregado por uma onda gigante e é atirado contra a cabeça da estátua. Na ilha Richard e seus companheiros escravos acordam com a luz do dia. Cinco oficiais ainda estão vivos. Whitfield surge do convés com a intenção de matar os prisioneiros um a um com sua espada. Ele diz à Richard que eles não têm água e reservas limitadas de comida e só será uma questão de tempo antes que eles tentem matá-lo. Quando ele está prestes a matar Richard, o som familiar que acompanha o Monstro de Fumaça é ouvido acima do convés seguido de estrondo e gritos, então há silêncio. Finalmente o Monstro de Fumaça pega Whitfield e para olhando para cara de Richard. A fumaça o examina e vai embora. Ainda acorrentado, Richard começa a soltar um prego do chão. Com o tempo ele remove o prego e usa-o para arrancar a corrente em volta do dispositivo na parede e puxa-o com toda sua força mas é incapaz de quebrá-lo sozinho. Ele desmaia e só retorna quando um javali no casco do navio o perturba. O javali mastigava os restos dos prisioneiros mortos. Tentando se defender, a cauda cai de suas mãos, fora do alcance e ele desmaia novamente. Ele é acordado por sua esposa, Isabella, Ela diz a Richard que ambos estão mortos e que a Ilha é o Inferno, e que ela tinha ido ali salvá-lo do monstro antes que ele voltasse. Enquanto ela tenta, sem sucesso, soltá-lo o monstro retorna e Richard exige que ela escape. Ela foge e o monstro de fumaça parece pegá-la enquanto ela resiste, gritando. Richard fica arrasado. thumb|left|250px|[[Richard algemado e O Inimigo oferecendo ajuda.]] Algum tempo depois, um homem se aproxima de Richard oferecendo água, e diz que é amigo. Richard pergunta por Isabella e explica o que aconteceu, então o Homem de Preto diz que "ele está com ela", dando a entender que o Diabo a pegou. Richard implora a ele por ajuda para salvá-la e o Homem de Preto diz que ele está disposto a ajudá-lo, visto que ele também está preso. O Homem de Preto tem umas chaves que ele conseguiu com os oficiais mortos, mas ele faz Richard prometer que fará exatamente o que lhe for dito antes de libertá-lo. O Homem de Preto retira as algemas e quando Richard agradece a ele o Homem de Preto diz "é bom vê-lo fora destas correntes"(mesma fala direcionada à Richard pelo Inimigo na forma de John Locke logo após a saída da estátua de 4 dedos). Em seguida o Homem de Preto retira Richard do Black Rock a medida que explica que a única forma de recuperar Isabella e escapar do Inferno é matando o Diabo. Richard come um javali no espeto feito pelo Homem de Preto. O Homem de Preto o direciona até a estátua, agora quebrada em vários pedaços após a colisão com o Black Rock, e diz a ele que lá ele encontrará o Diabo. Ele dá a Richard uma adaga ornada, alertando Richard que ele tem apenas uma chance de esfaquear o Diabo, e o diz para não hesitar ou deixar o Diabo falar pois ele é muito persuasivo. Richard questiona como ele pode matar o Diabo se ele é a fumaça preta, mas o Homem de Preto admite que ele na verdade é que é a fumaça preta. Ele diz que o Diabo o traiu e roubou o seu corpo e sua humanidade. Ele explica que Isabella não estava fugindo da fumaça preta, e sim do Diabo. Ele acrescenta que viu o Diabo pegar Isabella mas diz não ter conseguido impedir. Ele desvia questões sobre moralidade e motivos dos oficiais mortos do navio, dizendo que se Richard quiser ver sua esposa novamente, é melhor ele se apressar. thumb|250px|[[Richard chega na Estátua destruída.]] Tudo o que restou da estátua foi seu pé, após ter sido atingida por uma grande onda que arrastava o Black Rock. Richard segue em direção à base. A medida em que ele se aproxima com a adaga, um cansado Jacob ataca e o desarma. Richard explica que o Homem de Preto disse que a única maneira dele ver novamente sua esposa seria matando Jacob. Jacob diz que a pessoa que ele viu não era sua esposa, diz também que ele não está morto e nem está no Inferno. Richard permanece convencido de que ele está morto então Jacob o leva até o mar e o submerge três vezes até que Richard fala "Eu quero viver!". compara a Ilha a rolha de uma garrafa de vinho.]] Na praia os dois sentam juntos. Jacob diz que não é o Diabo. Ele também explica que ele trouxe o Black Rock para a Ilha. Richard questiona o porquê. Jacob utiliza uma garrafa de vinho como metáfora para a Ilha. O vinho é o ruim, malévolo, a garrafa o contém, pois se fosse de outra forma "ele se espalharia". Ele explica que a rolha representa a Ilha, mantendo a escuridão no local que ele deve ficar. Jacob diz que o Homem de Preto acredita que todos sejam corruptos pois está em sua natureza serem ruins e diz que ele, Jacob, traz pessoas à Ilha para provar que ele está errado. Richard questiona Jacob, perguntando se ele realmente trouxe pessoas à Ilha no passado, o que teria acontecido com elas? Jacob responde que realmente trouxe outras pessoas, mas que elas tinham morrido. Jacob diz que quer que as pessoas saibam a diferença entre certo e errado por si sós, sem precisar que alguém as diga. Ele então oferece um emprego de representante ou intermediário de Jacob com as pessoas que ele trouxer para a Ilha, pessoas que independente do que tenham feito, iriam deixar a passado para trás. Quando Richard diz que ele quer a mulher dele de volta, Jacob admite que não pode ajudar, e nem pode absolvê-lo de seus pecados. Porém, ele pode ajudá-lo a em seu terceiro pedido, viver para sempre e nunca morrer. Jacob então se aproxima e toca Richard no ombro. Richard retorna ao Homem de Preto que percebe que ele não matou Jacob. Richard dá a ele uma pedra branca, como um presente de Jacob. O Homem de Preto diz a Richard que sua proposta permanecerá de pé, ele dá a Richard um crucifixo e desaparece. Richard enterra o crucifixo de sua esposa e se despede de seu amor. O Homem de Preto thumb|[[Jacob dá ao Homem de Preto uma garrafa de vinho para "passar o tempo".]] Após o seu encontro com Richard, o Homem de Preto está sentado em uma tora olhando para um vale de árvores, enquanto joga para cima a pedra branca. Jacob junta-se a ele. Quando Jacob pergunta sobre o dom da pedra, o Homem de Preto diz a Jacob para não se sentir triunfante. Jacob pergunta se o Homem de Preto enviou Richard para matá-lo. O Homem de Preto diz que o fez pois ele quer deixar a Ilha e pede a Jacob para deixá-lo ir. Jacob diz ao Homem de Preto que, enquanto ele viver, isso não acontecerá. O Homem de Preto diz que é por esse motivo que ele matará Jacob, e Jacob responde que alguém irá substituí-lo. O Homem de Preto então diz que terá que matar os outros também. Jacob diz que que encontrará o Homem de Preto mais tarde e dá a ele a garrafa de vinho que ele utilizou para descrever a Ilha a Richard como um presente para passar o tempo. Jacob sai dizendo que eles se encontram por aí. O Homem de Preto diz a si mesmo "antes do que você imagina". Então ele quebra a garrafa. Ilana Rússia - 2007 acorda no hospital na Rússia. ]] Ilana está no hospital com sua cara toda enfaixada. Jacob a visita e eles conversam em russo. Ilana está muito feliz em ver Jacob que pede sua ajuda. Jacob explica que há seis pessoas que ela terá que proteger, e seus nomes estarão na sua lista. Ele explica que é para isto que ela estava sendo preparada e que os seis são os candidatos restantes. Algum tempo depois Ilana está conversando com Jacob. Ela não está mais com a cara enfaixada. Ela pergunta o que ela deverá fazer após levá-los até o Templo. Jacob diz para ela perguntar à Ricardus que saberá o que fazer depois. Tempo Atual (2007) No Acampamento da Praia Jack, Hurley, Sun, Frank, Miles, Ben e Ilana estão reunidos em volta de uma fogueira, com Richard próximo. Ilana e Sun explicam que Sun, Jack e Hurley são candidatos a substituir Jacob. Frank pergunta o que eles devem fazer agora, mas Ilana admite que ela não sabe, mas diz que Richard sabe e pergunta a ele. Richard ri quase que histericamente e diz que ele não tem idéia. Ele diz que estava tentando se matar, e diz que tudo que Jacob sempre disse era mentira. Jack pede por uma explicação e Richard diz que irá revelar um segredo que ele já sabe há muito tempo. Ele diz que todos estão literalmente mortos e que tudo em volta deles não é o que parece, que eles não estão em uma Ilha, mas sim no Inferno. Richard diz que é hora de para de escutar a Jacob e começar a escutar uma outra pessoa, então ele pega uma tocha e segue pela floresta. conversa com Isabella.]] Pretendo seguí-lo, Ilana carrega seu rifle mas é interrompida por Jack que diz que Richard está louco e que se ele se importasse pelo que Jacob disse, ele não estaria falando sobre dar ouvidos a outra pessoa. Jack pergunta quem seria essa pessoa que Richard pretende falar. Sun explica que ele quis dizer Locke. Quando Jack diz que Locke está morto, Ben explica que não é "exatamente" Locke. Jack vai até Hurley, que está a alguns metros conversando em espanhol com alguma pessoa. Hurley diz, "Ok. O que eu posso fazer? Sim, Eu posso ajudá-la. Mas eu não sei como encontrá-lo, já que eu não sei para onde ele foi..." em espanhol. Jack acha que ele está falando com Jacob e pergunta a ele o que Jacob está dizendo. Hurley diz que não é com Jacob que ele está falando e que não é da conta de Jack. Hurley segue para a floresta. Ben então diz a Ilana que ir atrás de Richard é perda de tempo já que ele não sabe de nada. Ela não tem certeza e Ben responde que ele conhece Richard desde os 12 anos. Frank pergunta se eles se conhecem desde a infância, mas Ben explica que o conhece desde que "eu era criança" dizendo que Richard tem a mesma aparência desde aquela época. Frank se dá conta de que Richard não envelhece, coisa que Ben confirma. E leva Frank a pergunta, "E como diabos você acha que isso aconteceu?". Na Floresta e Isabella se comunicam através de Hurley.]] Richard tem andado a noite toda e agora já é outro dia. Ele retorna à clareira onde ele enterrou o crucifixo de Isabella na base de um banco de pedra. Ele começa a cavar. . Entristecido, ele pergunta se o Homem de Preto pode ouvi-lo e diz que ele mudou de idéia, diz que ele estava errado. Ele começa a gritar, perguntando se a oferta ainda está de pé. Hurley anda pela floresta e pergunta a Richard de que oferta ele está falando. Richard se surpreende em ver Hurley lá e com muita ira ele empurra Hurley lembrando a ele que ele não sabe de nada. Hurley pede que ele se acalme e enquanto Richard começa a gritar, Hurley deixa escapar que foi sua mulher, Isabella, quem o mandou. Richard reage sem acreditar. Hurley diz que ela quer saber o motivo de Richard ter enterrado a cruz. Ele diz a Richard que ela está bem ao lado dele. Isabella diz a Hurley que Richard não acredita nele e Hurley explica a ela que às vezes isso demora um pouco para acontecer. Richard vagarosamente vira a tocha para o lugar em que Hurley está falando. Embora Richard não consiga ver Isabella ele se dirige a ela. Hurley sugere que ele feche seus olhos que ele dirá a Richard tudo o que ela disser. Ela quer dizer a ele que a morte dela não é culpa dele, mas que havia chegado a hora dele e ele já sofreu demais. Ele diz a ela que sente saudades e daria tudo para estar com ela novamente. Isabella diz que eles já estão juntos. Ela o beija e vai embora. Richard põe o crucifixo no pescoço e agradece a Hurley. Hurley revela que Isabella também disse que há mais uma coisa que Richard precisa fazer: impedir o Homem de Preto de sair da Ilha. Se Richard não fizer isso, "todos iremos para o Inferno". A alguma distância, o Homem de Preto, sob a forma de Locke, assiste a Richard e Hurley. Ele então vai embora. Trivia General * Ab Aeterno vem do latim "pela eternidade". A frase pode ser usada no sentido "desde o início" ou "por muitos anos". * O familiar som de avião "whoosh" que normalmente precede um flashback é notoriamente mais baixo nesse episódio. * Embora já estivesse subtendido que ele tinha capacidade, esta é a primeira vez que Hurley é visto falando Espanhol. * El Socorro, onde Alpert vivia nas Ilhas Canárias, pode significar "ajuda" ou "salvação" dependendo do contexto da frase. Notas de Produção * Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), e Evangeline Lilly (Kate) não aparecem nesse episódio. * Ken Leung (Miles) e Terry O'Quinn (Locke/O Inimigo) aparecem, mas sem falas. * Contando com este episódio, Cusick não aparece há 8 episódios, superando a ausência de Harold Perrineau na Segunda Temporada como a mais longa ausência em episódios mesmo sendo um personagem regular. * Este é o nono episódio estendido (sem incluir os finais ou premieres de dupla-duração) tendo 5 minutos a mais que os episódios padrões de 1 hora de Lost. Os episódios estendidos anteriores são: , , and . * Este é o primeiro episódio na Sexta Temporada a apresentar flashbacks ao invés de flash-sideways. * Este episódio começa com o flashback de (Ilana), apresenta um longo flashback de um segundo personagem (Richard), e termina com um flashback de um outro personagem (O Inimigo). * Este é um de dois episódios a acabar com uma cena de flashback, o outro sendo Dave. Ambo os episódios também terminam com flashback de um personagem diferente do central, ainda toma o lugar no mesmo período de tempo. * Titus Welliver (O Homem de Preto) faz sua segunda participação especial em Lost após oito episódios desde . * Este é o primeiro episódio desde a ser um episódio quase inteiro com um flashback ininterrupto, sendo interrompido por breves sequências da Ilha no começo e no fim. Erros de Filmagem * Durante o fechar de olhos de Richard enquanto ele está acorrentado no Black Rock, dá para ver suas lentes de contato. * O fecho no colar de Isabella é moderno, não antigo. * O dialeto em Espanhol falado por Richard Alpert é Cubano, pois o ator é cubano e não é o tipo de variedade que seria falada no Tenerife nos anos 1800. * A onda foi forte o suficiente para destruir a estátua e colocou o Black Rock no meio da Ilha, mas aparentemente não causou nenhum outro dano: árvores derrubadas, inundações, etc. A medida que Richard se aproxima das ruínas da estátua na praia, existe uma árvore solitária que não mostra sinais de ter sido inundada por uma onda tão grande. * Existem erros de continuação nos ferimentos e curativos de Ilana. Eles mudam entre as cenas reusadas de e as imagens recém-usadas sem pausas. * The bible Richard was reading is a bible printed with modern printers as opposed to a Rotary printing press or a Block feed printing press. * Richard lia uma Bíblia de King James, uma versão protestante da escritura, apesar de ser católico e procurar por absolvição a um padre católico. *No ultimo episódio da 5ª temporada aparece o Black Rock chegando a ilha com tempo ensolarado, e no Ab Aeterno o navio chega a ilha em meio a uma tempestade. Temas Recorrentes * O episódio apresenta uma cena dos olhos de Ilana abrindo e mais tarde os olhos de Richard abrindo. * Richard tinha uma esposa chamada Isabella. * Richard e Isabella são católicos. Ela dá à ele um crucifixo. * Richard é preso por matar acidentalmente o médico, um crime do qual o Padre não irá absolvê-lo, apesar de ser possível na religião católica. * Isabella morre. * Richard tinha a Bíblia aberta em Lucas, capítulo 4 quando ele estava na cadeia. * Richard está acorrentado no navio e não pode escapar após o navio ter parado na Ilha. * Está chovendo quando o Black Rock bate na Ilha. * Whitfield diz a Richard que ele deve matar os prisioneiros por conta da quantidade limitada de suprimentos que eles têm. Whitfield mata todos os prisioneiros exceto Richard antes de ser morto pelo Homem de Preto * Relampeja 4 vezes antes do Homem de Preto aparecer para Richard. * O Homem de Preto toca Richard e o reanima. * O Homem de Preto tenta convencer Richard que Jacob é o "Diabo". * Jacob afunda Richard na água 4 vezes como se fosse um batismo, ironicamente, para convencer Richard que ele não está no Inferno. Logo em seguida Jacob diz a ele que ele é capaz de conseguir nunca morrer. * Jacob diz a Richard que ele não pode interferir com as pessoas quando elas chegam na ilha, pois ele tem que deixar que elas tomem suas próprias decisões. * Jacob explica a Richard que a Ilha previne o "Inferno" de sair e se espalhar, secretamente falando a ele para manter o Homem de Preto na Ilha. . * Richard entrega ao Homem de Preto uma pedra branca. * Na Bíblia Católica, o título do episódio é encontrado em destaque em 8,23, que diz: "Ab aeterno soma ordita et ex antiquis fieret antequam terra." Isso se traduz: "Eu tenho sido estabelecido desde a eternidade, desde o início, antes de se ter uma terra." Análise da História * Richard sem querer mata o médico e rouba o medicamento necessário para Isabella. * O Homem de Preto continua sua briga com Jacob ao tentar fazer com que Richard o mate. * O Homem de Preto diz que Jacob roubou seu corpo. Cultural references *''Gospel of Luke: Richard is seen reading the Bible opened to Luke Chapter 4, verse 24. The verse reads: "And he said, verily I say unto you, no prophet is accepted in his own country." In Chapter 4, Jesus has returned from his time in the desert, where he thwarted the temptation of the Devil, He attends Temple in Nazareth where he casts out "a spirit of an unclean demon" from a possessed man and healed a woman with a great fever. *'Absolution: In prison, Richard seeks absolution, which forgives the guilt associated with the penitent's sins, and removes the eternal punishment (Hell) associated with mortal sins. In some Catholic beliefs, the penitent is still responsible for the temporal punishment (purgatory) associated with the confessed sins, unless an indulgence is applied. *Pugio: the Man in Black's knife is a Roman pugio. On the sheath there is a depiction of the Roman she-wolf suckling Remus and Romulus. * '''Tenerife Airport Disaster: Richard's home island, Tenerife, was the site of the deadliest plane crash in the history of aviation on March 27th, 1977. * St. Brendan Island: There is a legend in the Canary Islands, which Tenerife is part of, that there exists an eighth island called St. Brendan Island. This island has allegedly been seen several times in the Canary Islands' history, and there are some ancient maps on which the eighth island is drawn. Stories about this mysterious island have been told by sailors who claim they have landed on its beaches. Técnica Literária * O Homem de Preto diz a Richard que ele deve esfaquear Jacob no peito, antes que Jacob diga uma palavra. Esta é a mesma coisa que Dogen diz a Sayid quando tenta matar o Homem de Preto, com a mesma adaga. * Richard is told by the priest that he has no time left for penance as he is to be hanged the next day. Since then, he has spent almost two centuries on the Island without aging or dying. * Both the slaves and the ship's crew are attacked and ruthlessly killed by the Smoke Monster. * O passado de Richard é finalmente revelado. * Magnus Hanso é mencionado como capitão do Black Rock, mas não é visto. Referências a Episódios * O Black Rock é varrido por um maremoto, como Arzt sugeriu quando os sobreviventes do vôo 815 visitaram pela primeira vez o Black Rock em 2004. * A estátua é destruída por uma grande onda de maré que levou o Black Rock, deixando apenas um pé de quatro dedos. * Ben menciona encontrar com Richard com 12 anos de idade, depois de ter Levado o tiro. Isto sugere que estava imerso na primavera do Templo apagado da memória de Ben de seus anos primeira reunião anterior. * Richard se Tornou Propriedade de Magnus Hanso, o dono do Black Rock. * O Homem de Preto diz para Richard: "É bom vê-lo sem aquelas correntes". * O Homem de Preto admite ser uma fumaça negra. * Richard entrega ao Homem de Preto, uma pedra branca. * O restante da visita de Jacob a Ilana no hospital é mostrado através de seu flashback. * O Homem de Preto dá para Richard a mesma faca que Dogen dá a Sayid. Ele acha que Richard ira dar uma facada no peito de Jacob, e diz: "Se você deixar ele falar, já é tarde demais". * Para mostrar que Richard não estava morto e no inferno como o homem de preto disse a ele, Jacob arrasta-o para a água. Richard, mais tarde, pega Ben e empurrá-o para baixo junto ao cadáver de Locke de uma forma semelhante para mostrar a ele que Locke está morto e não era ele o homem dentro da estátua. * Richard chama a Ilha de "Inferno", como Anthony Cooper, quando ele estava na ilha. * Quando Paulo tenta enterrar os diamantes na praia, Locke diz "coisas não costumam ficar enterradas nesta ilha". Isso contrasta com Richard desenterrando uma cruz de sua esposa que ele enterrou séculos atrás. * O Homem de Preto diz que ele e Jacob vão se encontrar, e isso vai ser mais cedo do que se imagina. Questões Não Respondidas *Como Ilana conheceu Jacob? *Como Richard Alpert pode parar o Homem de Preto? *Por que Jacob se defendeu contra o ataque de Richard Alpert em 1867, mas não contra Ben em 2007? External links *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Press Release